fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Barym
Witam wszystkich na moim polu bitwy! "If we don't end war, war will end us. " - H.G. Wells 300px Jestem tutaj jednym z Administratorów, ale nie bój się. Pomimo to nie jestem taki zły jak się wydaje. Też jestem człowiekiem i można ze mną normalnie pogadać. O mnie O sobie jest ciężko pisać. Staram się to zrobić w miarę obiektywnie. Nazywam się Damian, a nazwisko mam po ojcu. Jeśli wiek jest dla was istotną informacją, to mam 14 lat. Chodzę do typowej pierwszej klasy gimbazy. Charakter? Hm...ciężko by powiedzieć. Nie jestem typem rozgadanego wesołka ani lalusia. Zwykle jestem w nastroju hm... takim jakie wprowadzają smutne, jednak mocne piosenki rockowe. Ale staram się być uśmiechnięty i miły. Czasami mi się zdarza być niepoprawnym optymistą i żartownisiem, jakbym się naćpał maryhą, ale to rzadko. Niektórzy mogą powiedzieć inaczej....ale się nie znają. Więcej w sekcji "Moje zainteresowania" Wygląd Jestem wysoki, mam brązowe włosy i oczy. Ubieram się w czarne bluzy, glany lub trampki i dżiny. Często są to ciuchy z rockowymi motywami. Włosy średniej długości (prawie do ramion), często potargane, lubię jak układają mi się naturalnie. Noszę okulary (wada wzroku, lecz mi to nie przeszkadza). Jest to mój styl i nic tego nie zmieni. Jak chcecie lepiej mnie poznać to pogadaj ze mną na czacie jeśli mnie złapiesz. To nie będzie trudne - jestem tam bardzo często. 'Moje OC 'Protagonista Mój wkład Staram się dużo robić dla Fanowskiej MLP Wiki. Jestem tutaj grafikiem (ale nie tylko). Tworzenie artykułów zajmuje mi dużo czasu, bo muszę czekać na natchnienie. Na siłę nic dobrego nie wymyślę. Poprawiam również wszystkie błędy, nawet jeśli jest to tylko błąd interpunkcyjny lub stylistyczny - chcę, aby nasze artykuły były przyjazne dla oka i miłe do przeczytania. Usuwam niepotrzebne strony, a także banuję trolli i spamerów, o ile tacy się trafią. Pomijając powyższe, robię tu za pomoc. Tak, tak, pytaj o co chcesz [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Barym|'tutaj']], a ja postaram jak najszybciej udzielić Ci pomocy. W końcu, od tego tutaj jestem. Moje zainteresowania 'Filmy' Moim ulubionym gatinkiem jest science - fiction (pol.fantastyka naukowa). Bez dwóch zdań moją ulubioną serią jest ,,Obcy" oraz serię ,,Odyseja Kosmiczna" wyreżyserowane przez Stanleya Kubricka. Bardzo cenię sobie film animowany Pixara - WALL'E. Lubię też produkcje Disney'a, a moją naukochańszą jest Kaczor Doanld. Ostatnio pokochałem dwa nowe filmy. Są to: Prometeusz i Niepamięć Na drugim miejscu są filmy wojenne. Czasem lubię obejrzeć coś mocnego i krwawego. Potem są filmy przygodowe. Nie jest to gatunek filmu darzony przezemnie ogramną sympatią, jednak mam do tego sentyment. Jak byłem mniejszy naoglądałem się Indiany Jons'a. Tak na co dzień, oglądam kreskówki w Disney Channel....pfu.....w internecie (niestety, rodzice poskąpili). Uwielbiam Fineasza i Ferba, iCarly, Pingwiny z Madagaskaru. Z seriali oglądam Doktora House'a, czasem też Ukrytą prawdę. Poza tym, bardzo lubię oglądać Niekrytego Krytyka na YouTube 'Książki' Jak już się domyślacie kocham czytać książki s-f. Uwielbiam wcześniej wspomnianą tetralogię. Napisał ją Arthur C.Clarke. Lubię też wszelkie książki o astronomi. Często czytam magazyny popularnonaukowe takie jak: Nathional Geographic, Świat Wiedzy, Focus itp. Moim najukochańszym bohaterem komiksowym jest Kaczor Donald. Zbieram je od 7 lat. Muzyka Jak każdy słucham muzyki. Dnia nie umiem bez niej wytrzymać. Moim ulubionym gatunkiem jest rock, a właściwie wiele jego odmian np. hard rock, folk rock itp. Słucham go gdy mam chandrę, lub też w zwykły dzień. Gdy mam imprezowy nastró słucham muzyki popowej i rozrywkowej np. Britney Spears. 'Gry' No cóż, lubię bardzo wiele gier wszelakiego gatunku. Ogólnie bardzo lubię gry, które mają swoją akcję w kosmosie.Ale nie ograniczam się tylko do tych gier. 'Mój Arsenał' 'Astronomia' No cóż... Dla nauki poświęciłbym wszystko, a zwłaszcza dla astronomii. Od wczesnego dzieciństwa (jak miałem 6 lat) interesowałem się kosmosem i już wtedy w głębi serca wiedziałem, że moje życie w jakiś sposób będzie z tym związane. A wszystko zaczęło się od zwykłej książki.... Moje plany na przyszłoś to wyjazd do Australii. Tam chce zamieszakć i studiować astronomię. Potem się zobaczy. Może potem wyjadę do USA? Kto wie...? Moim życiowym pragnieniem jest praca przy jednym z wielkich teleskopów. Możliwe też że na cel obiorę pracę w NASA. Niestety, są tego i minusy. Niewiele osób akceptuje mnie jako naukowca i tylko dlatego, że jestem od nich inny, uważają, że jestem dziwny i rąbnięty i rzadko liczą się z moim zdaniem. Czasami mam z tego powodu niezłego doła. Na szczęście, zawsze byłem typem indywidualisty. W sumie na dzień dzisiejszy olewam to. Orócz tego uwielbiam (proszę się nie śmiać) chemię i matmę (poza algebrą, fuj). 'Nowe drogi...' Do pewnego stopnia interesuję się wojskiem i informatyką. Jednak sa to dla mnie nowe drogi... Złota Lista left|160pxright|160px To osoby bliskie mojemu sercu, moi najlepsi przyjaciele na zawsze, oraz kompani do końca wojny, jaką jest życie. Dead Crew Tiger Beetle DarkLecramo Lenita Pegazica Agness Angel Spitfire Pony Coll Dashie Sandy97 Shizu Mr3nio Applejack23 center|160px Wyróżnieni: Ozi Magdziaa To co lubię, czyli galeria o mniethumb|left|400px thumb|left|300px|Ulubiona piosenka jednego z ulubionych zespołów Kategoria:Administracja Kategoria:Użytkownicy